Brothers from Hell
by DarkAngel from Hell13
Summary: The night Itachi kills his clan is the night Sasuke Uciha, the only survivor of the masacre, and Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuri of Kyuubi no Kitsune, dissapeared.Rated M for violence, blood, disturbing mental images, torture and mild cursing.Please do Enjoy!
1. A new Begining

**Hell's Shinigami Brothers:**

**Chapter1: A New Beginning**

**Warning**: This fan fiction might contain **yaoi** which means **boy**X**boy**.**If you don't like it** **DO NOT READ!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.**

'**speech'**

**\thoughts/**

'**Kyuubi speech'**

**\Kyuubi thoughts/**

A six year old Naruto was running down the streets of Konoha while a mob of angry villagers was chasing him. Today it was 10th of October and it was the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed in Naruto, and the day he was born.

Naruto ran through the streets trying to find escape from the angry mob who tried to kill him. Despite his actual state; torn clothes covered in blood and all the deep wounds and scars that were on his body he still ran.

**\Why are they doing this?/**Naruto thought as he ran **\What have I done to them?/** as he luckily turned round the corner as some ninjas that were in the crowd each threw a barge a shuriken and kunai at him and while the villagers shouted **: 'Come back here Demon! Come meet your fate!'**

Naruto hid as well as he could in the dark alley just as the mob passed him. After he made sure there was no one near he limped to his apartment which he was sure was trashed and all the things were destroyed. Naruto hated this day. Not only he was beat every day but today was the worst, they even had a festival to celebrate the defeat of the demon then the villagers and some shinobi would go "Naruto Hunting" and would try and kill him with all they have at hand; rocks , weapons, torches and would attack him both physically and emotionally. Every time they beat him he would have to take care of his wounds alone because they don't care, because they were his reality to deal with. If he tried to go to the hospital the nurses would throw him out and/or call the ANBU that are patrolling to take care of him and that would mean for Naruto more wounds to take care of.

When Naruto reached his small apartment he ignored all the damage the villagers did to it and went straight to his bedroom because he was extremely exhausted and wanted to go to sleep…….and to never wake up.

'**Why are they doing this to me?'** he asked the empty room while sobbing. **'I might as well die here and now and they wouldn't care….in fact I will make them a favour.'**Do to being tired, hungry and having a terrible blood loss he slowly slipped into unconsciousness .

**#Naruto's Mindscape#**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to look around and to find himself in a sewer.

**\Great! One of those guys must have brought me here! /**he thought as he walked down the large hall. After a while he reached a pair of large black doors with blood red designs on the edges and what seemed like rubies encrusted. He slowly opened the doors only to see a large room, and at the end of the room the bronze bars of one large cage and on the doors a small paper with the kanji for 'seal'.

Suddenly two large crimson eyes opened in the darkness of the cage and scanned the small frame of Naruto and then a roaring voice sounded in the large room.

'**Ah…You finally came here! So you are my container…you look weak and vulnerable but I sense great power in you little one. What is your name?'**

After Naruto regained his voice he answered shuttering from fear for not knowing where he was and who this person was.

'**N- Naruto U-Uzumaki.M-May I-I ask w-who y-you a-are?'** he slowly said.

The voice gave away a feral growl but it answered the boy's question while slowly emerging its self from the shadows to reveal a giant fox with crimson eyes and nine tails swishing behind it.

'**I am the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune.The Nine-Tailed Fox, the leader of the Demon Lords and the Ruler of Hell. **...

On the other side of Konoha, in the Uciha complex a young, 13 year old Uciha Itachi just killed his parents and the rest of the clan before the eyes of his 5 year old brother, Sasuke Uciha.

'**Why did you kill them, aniki? Why?'** asked a crying and scared raven haired boy.

'**I just wanted to protect the village, this being my duty as shinoby.'**Itachi answered his brother as he came closer to the quivering form near the wall.

After hearing that answer Sasuke felt very confused, while he still shook from the shock he had earlier as he saw his parents dead and his brother covered in blood. **'W-wh-what d-do y-you m-mean a-aniki?'**He asked as he looked into his brothers red eyes that seem to see his soul.

'**I did it to protect the village and…you. They wanted to use you for their own purposes and then cast you aside or even kill you if you would have become a threat to their plans. If you wish to have a new life, a better one then come with me and let's leave this place together.'** he said to his brother, his face emotionless as ever but by the soft tone of his voice Sasuke could tell he was saying the truth and that Itachi meant what he said, and Sasuke visibly relaxed and calmed down before nodding to his older brother.

'**Alright aniki. I believe you.'** He said as he latched himself to Itachi.

That night was the night known to history as the Uciha Massacre, and that night was the night the last Ucihas' left the Village of Konohagakure.

As Itachi and Sasuke fled Konoha they saw a blond kid running away from a burning building. The kid was bruised, cut and covered in blood. They watched as he ran towards the hokage tower, but due to exhaustion, blood loss and intoxication he stumbled, fell to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

Itachi stopped to look at the boy, and he suddenly remembered that the kid was the Jinchuuri (sorry if I spelled it wrong T.T) of Kyuubi no Kitsune. He thought he might as well bring the boy with him because he knew the boy will become very powerful one day, and besides he seemed to be his brothers' age.

Sasuke stopped to look at his brother, as Itachi approached a blond boy lying on the ground, only to pick up the kid.

They started to run again to run again only this time, a kid on Itachi's back and Sasuke following closely and glancing at the boy once in a while. Soon they reached a clearing in the forest that separated Amegakure and Sunagakure.

'**I see that you've come….but what's with the brats?'** asked a figure that suddenly emerged from the shadows. The figure wore a black cloak with red clouds and a straw hat. It was short, around the height of a teenager and the little face that was visible was flawless alabaster skin, black eyes and red hair.

'**This is my brother, Sasuke Uciha, and this blond boy is Naruto Uzumaki, the Jyncuuri of Kyuubi no Kitsune.'** Itachi answered his voice devoid of all emotion, while analyzing the cloaked man. His brother was watching silently the conversation, knowing not to mess with the stranger or to engage a fight because he would be certainly be killed, but he saw that his brother trusted the man, so it was relatively safe , but he could not let his guard down.

'**The Jinchuuri of Kyuubi?!This must be my lucky day. We have planned to capture the Jyncuuri in three years or so but this is going to speed up things. Follow me.'** The man said while he leaped on to the branch of a tree.

'**Let's go Sasuke.'** Itachi said while he followed the figure which leads the way to the Organizations' Head Quarters. While they were running the stranger was talking to Itachi about a few things.** 'Well my name is Sasori of the Sand. Due to the fact that you brought the Jyncuuri of Kyuubi you will be rewarded, but as he is too young for the extraction we will see the Leader. I don't know what he will say about your brother, but I think that he will let him stay, but you should train him so he can survive.'** Sasori said not once looking at them.

**#Naruto's Mindscape#**

Before another sound was heard, out of nowhere smoke came and surrounded the giant fox and when it cleared it leaved in its place a human looking demon, the only way to recognize him as one were the fox like tails and ears, that were tipped in black. He was dressed in a black kimono that had a battlefield done in different shades of red. **'The Yondaime Hokage sealed me in a new born baby, that baby being you. You may call me Kyuubi-san or Kyuubi-sama. I have told you earlier that you have great potential, due to this I want to train you, to make you powerful and a force to be reckoned, and eventually my successor in the Demon Realm once we Merge, but for now I want to make a deal- in exchange of my powers you will give me the blood of those who died by your hand.' **the demon spoke in a velvety voice that although it was soft it had a sharp edge to it. Naruto, when he heard that he could become powerful he started to think about it. Finally he answered. **'I agree Kyuubi. What must I do?' **He asked, but before the great demon could answer a blood red aura surrounded Naruto meaning that the deal was sealed. Kyuubi sensing he was serious and determined thought about the fact that the human already had a lot of potential, and with his KekeGenkai, chakra and intelligence unsealed he could become very powerful than he could have possibly imagined a human could be, and if you add that he will gain even more chakra and knowledge once they merge, his container would have immeasurable power, surpassing even his own.** \This would be interesting. /** Kyuubi thought but the thought of how foolish the people of Konoha were to throw away the opportunity to have the greatest ninja at their side, but they were too ignorant to even see the boys potential, but as they say, 'Their loss, my gain', because now it was too late to take him back, and they will die and suffer at his containers hands. Although, he should thank them that they chased him away directly into his hands.** \This would be very interesting indeed. I will make him their greatest nightmare, getting them to shake in fear only by hearing his name. I couldn't have asked for more. /** While the fox demon was thinking about the large number of things he could do Naruto couldn't be happier and he couldn't believe he could be that strong. **'Good. Now, you see the seals on the pipes near my cage, rip them off. Some of them are suppression seals for your chakra, intelligence and body development. The other seals away your KekeGenkai, which happens to be the Sharingan. You see your mother was Uciha Mikoto the Clan Head's wife. She had you in secrecy knowing her husband will kill you, because you were made with someone not only outside the clan, but with other than her husband. She and your father, the Yondaime Hokage were lovers. You have two siblings, an older brother-Itachi and Sasuke- who is a year younger than you, and who I believe took you with them when they left the village./** While Kyuubi was telling the blonde about his abilities and parents, he was ripping the seals off the pipes, like he was told to, and quite eagerly, but when he heard about his parents, he had quite a shock when he found out that his father is the Yondaime, but hearing that he had a family made him rip the seals at a slower pace, tears staining his cheeks, but a smile gracing his lips. When he finished with the seals he clutched his sides in pain, while in the real world he let out a powerful blast of chakra, making Itachi to almost drop him, scaring Sasuke and making Sasori stumble, but what caught their attention was that Narutos form was wavering and that when it stopped he looked different. Now the boy still had blonde hair but he had ebony black strands, but his skin paler and had grown 8 inches, and they were shocked because Naruto had the same characteristics as the Ucihas, and were wandering if he was one.

Itachi and Sasuke followed Sasori for another day till they reached the Akatsuki hideout. At first they stopped near the mountain side in front of a large boulder. Sasori introduced the ring he wore on his right hand in a slot and the rock disappeared revealing a large tunnel with a row of torches lighting the path. The group entered and after a while they found themselves in a large dome-like cave from which another 4 or 5 tunnels were heading to other underground structures part of the hideout. There they were greeted by another 5 people, all wearing the same red clouded cloaks. The one that spoke was the one in the middle, whose face was hidden by the shadows. **'I see you have returned successful from your mission Sasori.'** the figure said before turning to the new arrivals. **'Welcome to the Akatsuki Organization, Itachi Uciha, I am the Leader of the Akatsuki; you may call me Leader-san or Leader-sama. I was expecting you, but who are these children you brought?'** the leader said in an emotionless voice that masked his curiosity. Itachi bowed to the leader before speaking. **'The boy beside me is my little brother Uciha Sasuke, the only one I didn't kill, and the one I am carrying in Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuri of Kyuubi no Kitsune. I have brought them with me believing them to be great assets to the Organization, Leader-sama.'** He said keeping his voice and face void of all emotion, all the while watching the Leader and the other men in the room. The Leader hearing that the newest member already brought a Jinchuuri was very pleased, but seeing as the child was too young for the extraction, he thought that if they trained the boy to become a living weapon along with the young Uciha, they would be a force to be reckoned indeed, for the blond boy before him contained a demon, but not just any demon, he contained the great Kyuubi no Yoko, the Demon Lord and ruler of Hell. And now that he thought the situation thoroughly the young Uciha was no pushover either. He saw that the boy had great potential and if trained correctly he could become very powerful. **'Well, I wasn't expecting this situation, but I think the boys should be trained, for I sense great potential in them both. Once everyone is here I will assign their teachers. For now you should rest, you had an eventful day. Deidara, show their rooms. Everyone is dismissed.'** He said before vanishing and a blonde guy with his hair tied in a high ponytail and a covered eye. **'You must be Itachi and these little runts must be your brother and the Kyuubi Jinchuuri, un. I'm Diedara, Sasori's partner, un. Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms, yeah.' ** The blonde said before going in one of the tunnels. They passed many doors, all the while Deidara was telling their use. **'This is the conference room, here I the cafeteria, here the common room, through here you go to the west training grounds.'** He pointed to a double black door on their left, then skidding to a stop he said: **'In front are the weaponry, forge and supply room and storage room. This part of the hideout is close to the center, 'cause here we forge our weapons, store them and our supplies.'** After this he turned to the right in another tunnel, also with doors on either side, only these doors had plates, and on each plate was a name. They skidded to a stop in front of a black door with no name plate on. They entered a room with the walls painted a dull grey, no windows, three beds-one a bunk bed, a wardrobe and a desk. **'You are lucky that one of us has the ability to see in the future so you already have a room made for you. Itachi, you must come with me so you can get your cloak and ring. Don't worry about them, they will be fine. '**Deidara said before leaving the room. Itachi laid Naruto on one of the bunk beds so he could follow Deidara to the storage room to give him his cloak, ring and other necessities, but before he exited the room he said to his brother: **'You should rest brother to regain your energy. Don't worry, I'll come back soon.'** And he left. Sasuke was intrigued with the unconscious boy on the bed beside him. His appearance was that of an Uciha; his hair was still blonde but had midnight black strands, pale skin, thin body and a beauty attributed to the clan. The boy was also powerful it you were to judge by the chakra wave he let out in the forest and the fact that he had not even a scratch, even though that he was covered from head to toe in blood. He yawned and decided to follow his brothers advice and go to sleep, 'cause his questions will have answers once he will wake, and he curled on the same bed as Naruto and as soon as his head touched the pillow he was asleep. When Itachi came back from his trip with Deidara to the storage room to get his cloak, ring- which was now on his right hands ring finger, and held the kanji for shadow and other necessities; he found his brother and the Kyuubi Jinchuuri curled into one another on the bed sleeping soundlessly. While he was putting the cloak and other clothes, weapons in the wardrobe-which had an expansion seal on he noticed that the blonde was starting to stir.

Naruto was soon awake and started to check his surroundings, a spark of confusion lighting his eyes. He soon spotted his otouto on the same bed as him and his aniki putting some clothes in the wardrobe near the door. Naruto was eager to know his family but he decided to tell them step by step as to not give them a shock, because he knew that they believed that they are the only remaining Ucihas. **'Hi. Could you tell me where am I?'** he asked his older brother. Itachi was expecting him to wake and start panicking at the new surroundings like any other child his age, but he was not expecting him to be so calm. When he turned to face him he was shocked to see sparkling azure eyes looking at him with what seemed to be happiness. He answered the boys question and decided to ask a few questions himself. **'You are at the Akatsuki Organization hideout. I brought you and my brother with me when I left the village of**** Konohagakure. Are you aware that you are the Jinchuuri to Kyuubi no Yoko****? Also I would like to know why you look like one of the Uciha clan and if you are related to any of them.'** He said to the extremely happy child, not expecting him to understand the questions asked, more so to answer them. But he seemed to be wrong yet again when it was about this child. **'Yes I am aware of that, in fact I just had a conversation with Kyuubi-sama, and yes I am related to the Ucihas. Uciha Mikoto was my mother, while the Yondaime Hokage- Namikaze Arashi; was my father.'** He answered all the while keeping eye contact and Itachi saw that he was telling the truth, but what the boy said was impossible, because Mikoto was his and his brothers' mother and that meant that this kid was his brother. And for him to also be the Yondaimes son was something that he never thought his mother capable of- to cheat on his father. Oh well, they were already dead so why bother. **'I understand, but how do you know all this?'** he asked hoping that he would get more answers, letting his curiosity get the better of him. **'Kyuubi-sama told me. He explained all this to me before telling me to rip some seals that were place on me. I believe I let out a blast of chakra on the way here, which was because of a chakra suppression seal. Oh, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki, although now I believe it to be Naruto Uciha-Namikaze.' **Naruto explained to his older brother who by now was wondering how much chakra his little brother had, because judging by the blast he had mid to high Jounin chakra reserves. He was lost in thought not listening to what Naruto was saying till something caught his attention. **'…If you would want you could talk to Kyuubi-san about this and he could explain to you everything you need to know….'** Itachi stopped thinking for a second when he heard that he could talk to the Demon Lord. **'Wait! You said that I could talk to Kyuubi, but how?'** he interrupted his otouto and asked hurriedly. The next second he asked this Naruto had a glazed look in his eyes before returning to normal. **'Kyuubi-san sais that you should use Mangekyou Sharingan- Tsukuyomi on me and there you will talk. Don't worry I won't be harmed seeing as Kyuubi-sama created Sharingan and she now is in me I'm immune to the Mangekyou Sharingan.'** Naruto said serenely to his aniki and at Narutos nod he activated Sharingan and pulled Naruto in the world of Tsukuyomi. Soon they found themselves in a world where everything was either black or a crimson red, and they were greeted by a man that had blood red hair that reached his shoulders and ruby red eyes that seemed to see your soul, he was dressed in a black kimono that had a battlefield design done in different shades of red. **'Hello, Uciha Itachi. I've been waiting to speak to you for a long time.'** He spoke in a deep velvety voice that sent shivers up your spine.** 'I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, Demon Lord and Ruler of Hell. My container told me that you want some explanations considering Naruto-kun here. Am I right, Itachi-kun?'** the great demon asked the older Uciha. After getting over his shock- not that he showed- he spoke to the enchanting yet deadly being in front of him. **'Yes Kyuubi-san, you are right. I am confused by the situation at hand involving your container. He has told me that he is related to the Uciha clan, but I see this as being impossible for Uciha Mikoto- who he claims as his mother- is also mine and my brothers' mother, who was married to Uciha Fugaku. She couldn't have had a relationship outside the clan- more so a child- without showing any signs of pregnancy or strange behavior.'** Itachi said everything he knew of the matter and now he awaited the answers to many unsaid questions. Kyuubi moved behind her container and put both hands on Narutos shoulders before answering. **'You see Itachi-kun, what I said about Naruto-kun here being your brother through your mother is true. She used a very advanced henge during pregnancy, and when her baby was born his father, the Yondaime, took him on the battlefield where he sealed me into him. Several months after she became pregnant again with Fugakus' child, your little brother- Sasuke. Your mother was sneaky and knew how to keep her secrets, that's how she kept her relationship with Arashi secret; oh, and se cheated Fugaku because she fell in love with the last Namikaze, and now the fruit of their love stands before us, known to humanity as Naruto Namikaze-Uciha.' **He said. To Itachi it was kind of scary to see the greatest demon of them all chatting with him and telling his containers life story. Naruto was smiling and was barely restraining himself from going to Itachi and hug him, but now he wasn't sure of the reaction his older brother would have after he found everything about his birth to the last detail. After a few minutes of analyzing the situation he finally spoke. **'I understand Kyuubi-san. I'm glad to finally know you…otouto.'**

Itachi, Naruto and Kyuubi talked the rest of their stay in the Tsukuyomi world. Itachi and Naruto talked about the former Uciha clan and other things related while Kyuubi watched them interact with each other and during the time the scarlet eyed teen and the demon talked about the training the two boys should have Naruto took a pretty long nap. After this Itachi ran his younger brother thru a series of tests to see what his otouto was capable of. He soon found that the blonde had loads of stamina and high endurance- which by the way were perfect for the training regime he had in mind for both of his brothers; but what caught his attention was the fact that Naruto had middle to high jounin chakra reserves, but what truly pleased was the fact that he inherited the clans intelligence, sucking information like a sponge, making him practically a genius, and he was once again surprised to find that he was a Master in the Art of Masks- having a flawless mask thru which nobody has managed to see thru. But he should have expected that-his little brother just couldn't walk thru a village that hated him being his true powerful self so he resorted to a façade that pictured him as an obnoxious idiot that liked to pull pranks and had an impossible dream.

When the 72 hours they could spend in the Tsukuyomi were up and they returned to the real world where barely a fraction of a second has passed and they noticed that Sasuke started to stir, so Itachi seated himself on the bed near the other raven haired boy, wearing a small smile, the same as his other brother. When Sasuke awoke from his sleep and sat up, he saw his brother sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at him, along with the blonde boy they brought with them, and as soon as he was out of the sleep induced haze he was in he remembered that he had some questions that he wanted to ask his brother. **'Aniki, would you tell me what happened? I am confused as to why you brought this boy with us.' **He said, his voice even although inside he was eager to get some answers, but barely after a second after he spoke he said **'And why are you smiling?' **wondering why his aniki showed emotions on his always emotionless face and while a stranger was present none the less. **'Sasuke this is Naruto, our brother. Otouto would you explain?'** Itachi answered. **'Of course. As you now know my name is Naruto** **Uciha-Namikaze. My father was Arashi Namikaze- the last of the Namikaze clan, who you know better as The Fourth Hokage, while my mother was Mikoto Uciha. I was conceived out of wedlock because she was already married to Fugaku Uciha, but she loved someone else. She hid her pregnancy with a powerful Genjutsu that Father put. I was born on the 10****th**** of October. After I was born Mother gave me to Father who took me to the battlefield where he sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune in me, but not after he put some other seals on me- one to make me look like a carbon copy of himself, one that restricted my chakra, my intelligence, and other three or four that only Kyuubi-sama knows what they do.' **The boy now known as Naruto said, and when he finished he took a deep breath before looking at the youngest Uciha and said: **'You've heard my story, the rest is that I lived in an orphanage till the age of 5- that is when they kicked me out- then I lived on the streets with all the village of Konoha hating me and I was being beated on a daily basis- the worst by far was when they beat ne near death on my own birthday.'** At this point he couldn't continue and he bowed his head so that his brothers would not see his tears, but he was surprised when he felt he was being hugged, and when he looked up he saw Sasuke looking at him with compassion and a shard of love in his eyes but he wore a fierce expression that spelled anger. Naruto then felt someone holding his hand in an obvious sign of affection but also to reassure him that from now on he will be protected, and when he looked at the owner he saw the same expression as on his other brother, and for the first time in his entire life he felt loved. **'Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we will talk to the Leader to see what he will want to do with you.' **Itachi said and tried to move away but he was stopped by the blonde. **'Wait. Kyuubi-sama just told me something you might want to know.'** He spoke in a quiet voice. **'What did Kyuubi...?'** Sasuke was stopped mid question by a glare he received from Naruto, and he figured that the blonde didn't like him disrespecting the demon so he corrected himself** 'I mean Kyuubi-sama said otouto?'** The Kyuubi container smiled and then answered. **'Kyuubi-sama just told me that you two are containers just like me. I don't know the whole story but he said that Itachi contains the Eight-tailed Dragon- Saryu and you Sasuke the Seven-Tailed Panther- Takaji. When I first talked to Kyuubi-sama we made a deal. In exchange for his power I will give him the blood of my enemies. You may want to do the same, and blood is the best when making a deal, oh and you might want to mention to them that you want to merge when you have three tails worth of chakra.'** Naruto explained to his brothers, who were paying extreme attention since Naruto mentioned a deal, for they would love to have the power that the demons could give them and the blood of their enemies was a fair price, not to mention convenient.** 'Well this is convenient, now we are the most powerful persons on earth, considering that each one of us has one of the three top demons: Kyuubi no Kitsune, Saryu no ****Ryuu**** or Takaji no Yoko, and it's even more convenient if we give the blood of our enemies in exchange for power.' **The oldest Uciha spoke his thoughts out loud, never noticing the nods that the others were giving, approving of what the scarlet eyed teen was saying. **'If you want Kyuubi-sama could help you negotiate with your demons.' **Naruto said absentmindedly and he was surprised to hear both his brothers' response. **'If he could help us…' **they said in unison.

Hello. Sorry if you must read this chapter again but I rewrote it sooo, gomene (sorry). I hope this chapter is better than the previous one and if you see some spelling problems it's my fault cause I wrote it at night and I was sleepy….:P OH AND REVIEW!! ;D


	2. Deal with the Demon

**Hell's Shinigami Brothers:**

**Chapter 2: Training and Meetings **

**Warning**: This fan fiction might contain **yaoi** which means **boy**X**boy**. **If you don't like it** **DO NOT READ!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.**

'**Speech'**

**\thoughts/**

'**Demon speech'**

**\Demon thoughts/**

_**With the feeling to kill**_

_**And it won't go away**_

_**Until our dreams are fulfilled**_

_**There is only one thing **_

_**On our minds**_

_**Don't try running away**_

_**Cause you're the one we will find.**_

Naruto took their hands and with the help of Kyuubi he linked their minds. Soon they found themselves in a void space with the exception of two sets of large doors. Both of the doors were black the only difference between them was the color of the pattern and the gems: the first set had a purple design and encrusted amethysts while the second set had a dark green design with encrusted emeralds.

**#Sasuke's POV#**

**After Naruto told me of his lineage I still wasn't convinced, he told me and Itachi that we were demon containers too, and apparently I had the Seven-Tailed Panther – Takaji and aniki had the Eight-Tailed Dragon- Saryu. I know it was a shock but it seems that nii-san trusts Naruto and I must too. Naruto takes our hands and a weird feeling spreads thru my body and suddenly I'm in a 'room' apparently. This room has two sets of large black doors but the first set had a violet design and what appeared like amethysts encrusted into the wood, while the second set had a dark green design with encrusted emeralds. After I scan the rest of the chamber I notice that another person was added to our group. It seemed male but it had shoulder blade hair that was the color of fresh blood and the same could be said for his eyes – that seemed to be pools of swirling freshly-spilled blood, but they were different from humans for they were silted. His body was lean and slightly muscled- of that he was sure. He wore a midnight black kimono that had the trim and the obi blood red and a battlefield done in different shades of red, but what caught his attention were his long fox-like ears and the nine tails that were the same color as his hair and eyes and they were tipped in black. As he assessed this new person his mind immediately told him that this was Kyuubi no Yoko and Kitsune Lord and Leader of the Demon Lords.**

**#Normal POV#**

The group headed towards the set of doors that had amethysts **–** which opened as soon as they reached them revealing a cathedral-like room which at the end had a bronze cage that didn't have any locks or padlocks, only a small paper with the kanji for 'seal' written on it. They approached the cage and when they were 24 feet from the cage a booming voice was heard.** 'Who dares disturb my sleep?' **and from the darkness that was in the cage a rustle was heard and soon after that statement a giant amethyst colored eye opened to see who were the intruders. As soon as he laid eyes on the group he began to laughing. **'So the great Kyuubi no Kitsune accompanied by humans no less comes to visit me!'** the demon says and starts to laugh again. **'I have not come here to visit you, nor hear you laugh Saryu. I have come here to ask you to make an agreement with your container, the same as I did.'** The thought of an agreement with his container gave the demon an idea but something else caught his attention- the fact that his Lord was sealed. **'You mean that you were sealed, My Lord?' **The question shocked the group with the exception of Kyuubi who seemed to be used to the respectful tone and the title the dragon demon had used. **'Yes I was Saryu, I was sealed within this boy,'** Naruto steps up at the fox demons right **'beside me and I want you to make with your container the same deal as I did' **The thought of talking with his container pleased the amethyst eyed demon, because he thought that maybe he could fool his guardian to let him free, but first he must find what kind of deal they were talking about. **'What kind of deal are we talking about?' **he asks while stepping in the light revealing a huge body full of silver and azure scales. His head had Chinese characteristics, only instead of being red or yellow he had amethyst colored eyes and his mane was dark blue, his teeth were shining like the Mother Pearl and he had deer-like antlers. Behind him eight tails were swinging back and forth in a dangerous and deadly dance but they didn't destroy anything. **'I am talking about a deal in which you give your container your powers in exchange of blood'** the Demon Lord explained the deal that was to be made. **'I agree with the terms.'** The dragon said after a moment of thought. Itachi stepped in front of the cage and said: **'I am the one to bring death to those who oppose me and give you their blood.'**** 'Very well.'** And a blue aura surrounded Itachi for barely a second before disappearing. **'You now have control over my powers; use them well and don't worry; we shall meet again very soon, sooner than you think.'** These were the last words the dragon demon said before once again retreating into the shadows as the group was leaving his chamber and was heading towards the other set of doors. While they were walking towards the other chamber **'Well that was entertaining.' ** The blonde boy said, but the youngest Uciha had a question **'Why did Saryu-san address you by the title of My Lord, Kyuubi-san?' **He said eyeing the Demon Lord suspiciously. And to the surprise of the other containers the fox demon laughed. **'It seems that Takaji influenced you more than I thought.'** And after he said that he stepped thru the now open doors into the next cathedral like room that hid behind its huge black emerald encrusted doors the same cage sealed with the same small paper, the only difference being that the light was coming from the few torches that lined the wall. As soon as Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Kyuubi stepped inside the doors closed and a shadow moved making a torch flicker. Kyuubi spoke in a loud and clear voice making it eco on the walls. **'Stop playing games with us and come out Takaji. Your guardian wants to make a deal with you, which I believe you will find most appealing.' **When he finished speaking a black panther came out of the shadows and as it approached it morphed into the body of a young man, of possibly twenty years of age. His hair was mid back and was as black as a raven's feather, his eyes shards of jade fire burning in the shadow of the darkest night and his pale skin and pink lips made him a most desirable man. He was dressed in a black kimono the same as Kyuubi's but this one was done in different shades of green and he had panther ears on top of his head and seven panther tails swishing behind…

**To Be Continued.**

**Author Note: **_I'm sorry that I didn't update in such a __long time__ and that this chapter is so short but I have been __**busy **__with school-work and writing the __**other**__ two __**stories**__ that I have posted. I hope that you __**are not**__ one of those __silent readers__ so I hope to receive __**at least 5 reviews**__ so I know __if I should continue this story or not__. Please __**excuse my poor grammar**__ but English is not my primary language and I don't have practice. __**PLEASE REVIEW!!**__ XP_


End file.
